Love and Morning Tickles
by MissFeral
Summary: Based on the 1963 movie 'Love with the Proper Stranger' starring Steve McQueen and Natalie Wood. This takes place two weeks after the events of the movie.


Rocky rolled over in bed and looked at the alarm clock. He had slept late. With a moan, he dragged himself out of bed and stretched. He put a shirt on and searched the floor for his shoes. He picked up a pair of sneakers but tossed them aside. He was a musician and so he couldn't come to work wearing sneakers. A musician should wear shiny shoes that he can see his face in. He checked under the bed and in the closet. He finally decided to wait until after breakfast to find his good shoes. He went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Then he came back into the bedroom to find his wife Angie still in bed. The ravishing brunette was sleeping soundly. He sat on the bed and leaned towards her, smoothing away some black hair from her eyes. He kissed her forehead. The poor girl had been given a rough time by her overbearing Catholic mother and her protective older brother Dominick, who possibly harbored incestuous feelings toward her. Her family was always worried about her. She and Rocky had only been married for two weeks.

"Angie…it's time to wake up."

"I don't want to wake up," she mumbled, groggily. "I'm having a dream. I'll wake up tomorrow."

"Don't you want to cook me breakfast before I have to go to work?"

"I can't…I'm having a dream," she replied, with her eyes still closed.

"What are you dreaming about?"

"Bells and Banjos."

"Bells and Banjos, huh? What about them?"

Angie smiled slightly. "I dreamed you were standing out in the street, ringing bells and playing a banjo…begging me to marry you."

Rocky scoffed playfully. "Now Angie…you know that could never happen."

Angie giggled and pulled a blanket over her head.

"Hey, are you going to get up or do I have to drag you out of bed?"

"Go away."

Rocky grabbed her blanket and tried to pull it away, but she held onto to it. "Angie, honey, this is no time for hide-and-seek!"

Angie didn't reply. She just kept hiding her face under the blanket and pretended to snore.

Rocky smirked and began tickling her sides. Angie squealed and curled up in a ball. Rocky threw the blanket off and continued tickling her.

"ROCKY! NO! Hahahahaha! That tickles! C-Cut it out!"

"This is what happens to bad young ladies who won't get out of bed," Rocky joked as he scratched on her ribs.

Angie laughed loudly and swung her fists at him. She belted him in the jaw and sent him tumbling off the bed.

"Lay off, buster. Or you'll get more of that!" she warned, kicking him with her bare feet as he came for her again.

"Alright, that's enough, settle down," Rocky said as he grabbed her legs and held them down to stop her from kicking.

Angie relaxed and caught her breath. "Did I tire you out?"

"Oh no, I've got just as much pep as ever," he replied, looking down at her feet.

"But I hit you in the mouth," she said.

"I had it coming to me, I suppose."

"You mean, you're not mad?"

"Mad?" Rocky chuckled, "Why, I'm tickled to death. And now…you will be too."

With that, he put her ankles in a headlock and began scratching her bare soles.

"AAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! ROHOHOHOCKY!"

Rocky licked his lips as he continued tickling her pretty feet. Her soles were soft as silk. Her toenails were unpolished which brought out the natural beauty of her feet.

"Kitchy kitchy koo, Angie baby!" he laughed, nibbling playfully on her toes.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NOT THE TOES! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Angie shrieked, writhing around on the bed.

Rocky loved the sound of her musical laughter. Angie was the beautiful woman he had ever seen, so he had always thought that she would have the most beautiful laugh. He couldn't have been more right.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEE! PLEASE NO MORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Okay, okay," Rocky said, grinning. He stopped tickling and released her feet. She kicked him off the bed.

"One of these days…one of these days!" she warned, catching her breath.

"One of these days _what?"_

Angie glared at him and waged her finger. "One of these days…I'm gonna give you a piece of mind!"

Rocky stifled a laugh. "No, please, anything but that."

"Oh! Shut it, will you?"

Rocky chuckled and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his nose in her hair. "Oh, babydoll…how would I ever get along without you?"

"You wouldn't," she said, smirking.

Then the couple threw the sheets over their heads and went back to sleep.

The End


End file.
